Black and White
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Misty Smalls is a regular teenage girl. But then two mysterious men show up and turn her into a cat, claiming that there is a mission. She must earn the lake cat's trust, then lead them away so that the humans can build a neighborhood. Before Misty knows it she is torn between loyalty. Discontinued until further notice.


I awoke to the sound of scuffling downstairs. Quickly, I scrambled out of bed, but not before falling on my face. Dirty blonde hair blinded my, and I blew it out with quickly before getting to my feet and running downstairs.

Oh, I'm so rude.

My name is Misty Smalls.

I quickly trotted downstairs, but paused at the brisk voices.

"...matter of Federal Goverment business," a unfamliar voice was saying. I peeked over the edge of the railing, seeing my parents on the couch, their eyes narrowed.

Two men in black suits stood in front of them, their arms folded. "We'll need Misty to do this dangerous mission," said the first man.

I froze. _What dangerous mission?_

"You won't take her!" my mom cried, holding a wet tissue in her hand. "We have to," growled the second man. "Our boss wants her."

My mom weeped into the tissue. "Where is she?" The first man asked. "Upstairs. The room on the far right." my father answered, gesturing up the stairs.

_Figures, _I thought bitterly. _Of course he would want to give me up. _My father didn't like me; he wanted a boy, not a girl.

I let out a tiny squeal as my foot slipped on a sock and I fell with a thud. Recovering from my injury I ran to my room and closed the door slowly. Just in time, I heard footsteps. I threw myself on my bed and pulled myself under the covers.

The door opened and the two men stepped in. "Misty?" I pulled my head up, pretending that I had been asleep. "Huh?" I mumbled, rubbing 'sleep' from my eyes. "My name is Clark Johnson," the first man said. "And this is my friend, James Fored."

James nodded. "We have a special mission for you." I sat up, glad to get some information from the mystery men.

"You see, the company we work for are going to build a neighborhood, but there's no where to put it. There's a forest, but cats live there, and we cannot harm them. So we need you to get their trust, then tell them that a danger is coming and that they must leave," explained Clark.

That sounded competely nuts to me!

"You people are stupid," I say loudly. "I can't talk to cats."

"That's the point," said James. "We have a special machine that can turn you into a cat. You must come with us."

"You people are crazy!" I shouted, and threw a pillow at James. "Get out!"

"I'm sorry, Misty." Clark said. "It's already decided. Your parents have agreed to it already."

"Well, I haven't agreed!" I shouted, and buried myself under my blankets. "Get away from me, you creeps!" I cried as I felt arms grab me. "It is decided," James said without sympethy. "We are leaving."

I was screaming my head off and kicking around widly as they carried me out of my room and downstairs. "Mom!" I shouted. "Dad! Help me!"

My parents didn't move, just sat on the couch, staring at me with blank eyes.

"Thank you for your time," grunted Clark as I kicked him in the chest.

They threw me in the backseat of their car. I bit James hard on the arm, and he only growled at me before strapping me in the backseat and slamming the door.

"I hate you!" The whole time I kicked the back of their seats, ignoring the times when cars honked wildly at them.

We reached a giant, white warehouse. The windows were covered with some kind of black paper, and the painting was peeling off. A few giant black birds were seated on top, but screeched with alarm when they dragged me inside.

I looked around. Tables covered with metal objects and tests tubes were everywhere.

One short man walked up to us, wearing a white lab coat. He wore dark glasses that guarded us from seeing his eyes.

"You brought her," he said proudly, looking at me. "You did a good job."  
"Thank you," Clark said. "Actually, _I _did most of the work."

James glared at his partner. "No! I found her adress."

"And I explained the plan to her," retorted Clark.

"So? That doesn't mean you did all the work!"  
"Quiet!" snapped the short man. "Come with me."  
I was taken to a thing that looked like a porta potty, except it was shiny and there was a giant door with a tiny blue window on it.

"Put her inside," he ordered, and opened the door. I kicked and screamed and put my hands on the side of the doors, refusing to go in.

Something kicked me and I fell in, face first. Before I knew it, the door had slammed shut.

Hot air was blasting all over me, and I was sweating really bad.

"Let me out!" I shouted, banging on the door. My strength was fading, and I fell into darkness.

oOo

When I awoke, I felt different, like I was wearing some kind of furry coat. I felt something itch behind my ear and reached up to scratch it.

Whoa! What is that?

I felt it again. Is that a.. _furry _ear? I looked at my hands- I mean, paws? I looked at white paws, eyes wide.

"Am I a cat?" my voice came out as a frightened meow. "Hello, Misty." I glared up at the short man, looking at his gleaming black glasses.

"Turn me back, you freak!" I yowled. The sharp scent of pride and success came off him in waves. Wait. Since when could I smell... emotions?  
"Too late," the short man grinned and grabbed me. I squirmed in his grasp, yowling in protest.

He set me outside. A giant forest was in front of me; trees farther then I could see. "Remember your mission," the man said. "Get the cat's trust, then lead them away. We can destrory the forest once you're done."

I nodded slowly. I could actually break away from them and run off. The man read my mind. "In case you run away," he said slyly. "I'm putting this on."

He grabbed a metal necklace with a blue chip on the front. "It's not heavy," he added as he wrapped it around my neck. "Every night, come back here and report everything you've done."

I whimpered slightly before nodding and bounding into the forest. The soft grass felt cool on my pads. The chirping of birds, and the wind whistling through the trees soothed me. I felt like I could run a whole mile; why hadn't I been given this mission before?

I skidded to a stop as a lake came into view. The giant pool of water was sparkling blue; dragonflies skimmed the water, and I could see the shadows of fish as they swam around. "This must be where they live," I murmured.

That's when it hit me.

_My mission has begun, _I thought fearfully. I sighed before bounding towards the lake, knowing that nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
